


Some Nights Are Better Than Others

by Kinktoarinspast



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Donna is a babe because of course, Eric is the same old smartass, F/M, Hyde and Fez are secret boyfriends, Kelso is bicurious, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH SARCASM, Swearing, This was originally meant to be a one shot, but now I'm invested, but you didn't hear it from me, mentions of Kelso and Jackie, mentions of weed because come on, pretending its someone else they're kissing, probs based around season one, so Donna and Eric aren't official
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinktoarinspast/pseuds/Kinktoarinspast
Summary: Eric Forman isn't sure what to make of Michael Kelso sneaking into his room at 2am, or of the events that occur afterwards.





	1. Perhaps this was meant to happen either way I just know you were the cause of this headache.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I got the idea for this fic but let's just roll it with it.
> 
> You can also check out my Wattpad acc if you want- paletetra

Friday 9th October  
2am  
Point Place, Wisconsin  
Eric Forman's Bedroom

Eric Forman was having the greatest dream ever. Donna Pinciotti was lying on his bed wearing a thin nightgown. She spoke his name in a sultry voice.  
"Oh, Eric."  
"Donna..." Eric felt on top of the world right now.  
"Eric...Eric..Eric..wake up man."  
"Huh..? What...? Donna, what are you talking about?"  
"Forman!" Donna's sultry voice became the familiar voice of Michael Kelso and Eric woke with a start. The first thing he saw as his eyes adjusted, was Kelso sitting on his bed, his hand on Eric's shoulder. Kelso sighed. "Jeez, Forman. I thought you were never gonna wake up." Eric rubbed his eyes and checked the watch on his wrist.  
"Kelso? It's two am! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kelso smiled his usual stupid grin.  
"Duh... I was bored and wanted to see you." Eric shook his head, he was still half asleep.  
"Alright, so let me get this straight... You were bored and decided to come to my house, which is six blocks away from yours? At two am?!" Kelso frowned.  
"Well yeah?" Eric put his head in his hands.  
"God you're an idiot. Dude it was a wasted journey. I'm too tired for this crap man. Just go home and let me sleep." Kelso frowned again.  
"Awww, come on man. Can't we just smoke some pot? Come on." He shook Eric by the shoulder. Eric pushed him away and laid back down.  
"Piss off, Kelso. I don't have any pot anyway. We smoked the last of it earlier."Kelso looked mad then.  
"Awwww, come on seriously?! Shit man, I really wanted to get stoned right now." Eric closed his eyes, tried to block to block out Kelso and get back to the dream he was having about Donna. "Yeah man. So go home, I'm not buying any more pot 'till later. Maybe even some beer If Red gives me enough money for cleaning the garage." Ahhh yeah. Donna was back on his bed wearing that same nightgown with a sexy look in her eye.  
"I don't wanna go home,though. I already jerked off like twice already. There's nothing left to do," Eric would have liked to scrub the memory of Kelso ever saying that from his mind.  
"Okay dude, seriously TMI yeah? Look just go home, watch tv or something. Just leave me to sleep." {And dream of Donna} he thought.  
"Oh well excuse me for wanting to spend time with my best friend. It's like I hardly see you anymore, you're always hanging out with Donna." Eric opened his eyes only to roll them.  
"Dude, you literally saw me this afternoon. We watched Super Friends together." Kelso scrunched up his nose.  
"Well yeah, but Donna was there. And Hyde and Fez. We never spend any time alone anymore dude. It sucks." Eric laughed quietly.  
"Awww, Kelso misses his best fwiend." Eric teased Kelso in a way that Hyde would if he were here. Though If Hyde was here so would Fez, and it wouldn't be 2am, and they'd all be smoking pot in the basement.  
Kelso crossed his arms over his chest. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Eric had known Kelso since first grade. He knew Kelso was sensitive sometimes. He just didn't show it. Mainly because Hyde would accuse him of being a girl. Not that Jackie would mind that too much. Eric rolled his eyes yet again and sighed. He sat up and patted Kelso's shoulder. "I'm sorry, dude... I'm really tired right now, so I don't feel up to smoking the pot I don't have. As for the whole "I only hang out with Donna thing". Dude, I don't feel like I hang out with Donna enough, like I'm always smoking pot with you guys and watching cartoons. I mean, Donna is pretty much my girlfriend by now, so I mean I should really be hanging out with her more, you know? Like you're always with Jackie when you're not smoking with us." Kelso shrugged a little.  
"Well I mean it's different. You know what Jackie's like man." Boy did he. Eric had known Jackie for a while. She had started hanging out with the group when Kelso had introduced her to them as his girlfriend. She could be very demanding of Kelso most of the time and he often said he was going to break up with her. He's not going to, though. Again he was sensitive and must have really liked Jackie in order to stay with her for this long. He would never admit it, though. Kelso sighed. "Girls are hard work, man. Like sometimes I get why some guys are gay." Eric frowned at him. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's not a choice, but like I don't know man, it'd probably be better. Like if we were dating or whatever, I could hang with you whenever I wanted and we could get stoned and watch Super Friends all the time with Jackie interrupting us you know?" Eric laughed.  
"Man, If I didn't know I haven't given you any pot I would have sworn you were high." Kelso laughed a little too.  
"Yeah...but like come on man, you gotta agree it would be kinda rad." Eric put his hand on Kelso's shoulder.  
"Dating a man is more than just hanging out as normal Kelso. You also kiss and have sex." He said slowly. Kelso frowned a little.  
"But like you don't have to though, right?" Eric laughed and lay down again.  
"Goodnight Kelso." Kelso was silent for a moment and Eric hoped he was going to leave.  
"But haven't you ever thought about it?" Kelso asked just as Eric was going to kiss Dream Donna.  
"No, Kelso I haven't because unlike you I have no homosexual tendencies." Kelso punched his arm.  
"Dude, fuck off. But like I bet everyone at least thinks about it. Like even the straightest dude has probably thought about what it might be like." Eric couldn't believe it. It was now, he checked his watch, 2:45am. Michael Kelso was talking about being gay and Eric couldn't cling to the dream about Donna anymore. He sat up and rested his back against the headboard. "So you've thought about it then? Fucking another guy?" Kelso scrunched his nose up again.  
"No, dude. I told you just hanging out like we do. Like I'm not gay. I don't think I could do that shit with a guy. I haven't even done it with Jackie yet." {Knew it} Eric thought. "But I don't know hanging out, having fun. I could probably call a guy my boyfriend and it wouldn't be much different then calling Jackie my girlfriend you know?" Eric didn't know what to say. He could kind of see where Kelso was coming from. If Donna was a guy would he still see her in the same way. Maybe. "Yeah, I mean I guess. I don't know Kelso, this is a weird conversation to be having at nearly three in the morning when we're not even stoned." Kelso just grinned. "I think I'd be a great boyfriend to a guy." Eric snorted. "Oh yeah which guy?" "Any guy. I mean come on dude, look at me. Gay guys would be all over me." Eric laughed out loud. Then covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake up Red and Kitty. "I highly doubt that Kelso." "No seriously, like I bet they'd call me a twinkle, or whatever they call pretty young guys." "I think it's twink." "Well that then. Yeah I'm totally a twink." "You're totally a twat." Kelso ignored him. "I bet you'd be a twink too Forman. I mean you're not that bad looking really. I mean you're not as handsome as me but you're close." He grinned again and Eric resisted the urge to punch him really hard in the arm. "I'll take that as a compliment." Kelso nodded. "So like do you think that kissing a dude is like kissing a girl. Is it really different or not?" Kelso asked with a serious look on his face. "How am I supposed to know?" Eric replied. He thought about kissing a man. Would it be nice? He had kissed Donna a few times before and it had been great. Would kissing a guy be that much different? Kelso's voice broke him from his thoughts. "You know maybe I would like to kiss a guy. Just to see what's it's like, because now I'm really curious." Eric nodded. His and Kelso's eyes met then, Kelso was looking at Eric strangely. "No!" Eric shook his head, reading Kelso's mind. "No way dude, I don't care how curious you are!" Kelso pouted. "Oh come on man. Do me a favour yeah?" Eric shook his head vigorously. "Nope. No way. No way in hell. Besides you have a girlfriend! I have...Donna." Eric thought about Donna's face in the dream. Kelso shrugged. "Jackie wouldn't care if it's just you, because you're not a girl." Eric lay back down and covered his face with his Spider-Man sheets. "I'm not going to be used as a test subject in your weird gay experiment." Kelso pulled the sheets away from Eric's face. "It's not like it's your first kiss or anything. It won't mean anything really, it's just a test." Eric pulled the sheets back over his head. "It's not a good idea Kelso. Just go home it's late, you're not thinking straight." Kelso pulled Eric towards him. "Well no shit dude." He pulled the sheets away from Eric's face again and looked him in the eyes and sighed. "Look, just imagine I'm Donna if it makes you feel any better jeez." Eric closed his eyes. His mind recalling the dream. Donna's face and the way she said his name. It almost felt like she was sitting across from him rather than Kelso. "Ready?" Came her voice from in front of him. Eric thought of the dream, and when slightly chapped lips met his own he felt elated. That is until he opened his eyes, and instead of Donna's face he was met with Kelso's. Eric pulled away. This definitely hadn't been a good idea. Kelso looked slightly dazed. "Huh." He said." Eric blinked a few times. "Huh what?" Kelso grinned. "That wasn't so bad. You're kinda a good kisser Forman." Eric felt so embarrassed at that point. "T-thanks" he muttered. He cleared his throat. "So? The test is done then?" Kelso bit his lip and looked at Eric from under lidded eyes. "Well, there's still the sex part." Eric choked on air. What was happening tonight. Kelso laughed. "I'm kidding, Forman. I'm not that easy. You gotta work for it." He winked. Eric actually punched him in the arm then, hard. "Owwwww. Fuck dude what the hell?!" Eric didn't reply. He was laid back down, his face covered up again by his sheets. He had to hide that his face was pretty much a tomato by now. It was now 3:15am. Eric Forman had been kissed by another boy. His best friend at that. This was not going to end well.


	2. Awkward Situations Not Followed By Awkward Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While avoiding Donna, Eric confronts Kelso about the kiss. Hyde is being a asshole, and Fez is caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure of where this fic is going tbh but enjoy this new chapter I guess

Sunday 11th October  
2pm  
Point Place, Wisconsin  
Eric Forman's Basement

Eric and Kelso were sat in the basement two days later, watching Super Friends. It felt so normal to Eric, aside from the fact that Jackie had not once stopped glaring at him since she has arrived at Eric's place with Kelso, an hour ago. 'She knows.' Eric thought as Kelso laughed loudly at the tv. Jackie stood up then, her pink skirt swishing as she did so. "Michael, I need to talk to Eric." Kelso doesn't move, just stays watching Superman and Batman moving on the screen. "Alone, Michael." Kelso looked up at her then. He's not so stupid as to not realize that Jackie is incredibly mad right now, so gets up quickly. "Uhhh, I'm gonna go see if your mom needs help with something, Forman." Eric nodded, despite the fact he is scared shitless. Eric heard the basement door bang, as Kelso left. Jackie sat down, and turned to Eric, a smile on her face. "So Eric..." Eric stood up, waving his arms in the air.  
"I didn't do anything. I swear to god, Jackie, please don't kill me! I'm only young." Jackie fixed him with a look that says "What the hell?" Jackie grabbed Eric's arm and pulled back down onto the couch. "But you did do something, Eric. You haven't talked to Donna since Thursday night." Eric felt a stab of guilt run through him. He'd been so preoccupied with thinking about Friday morning and Kelso, that he hadn't spoken to Donna. He felt weird about being in the same room as both Kelso and Donna, so had declined all invites to have a burger at The Hub, or hang out with Donna at her place or his. He had only accepted Kelso's request to come over because he had gotten his hands on some more weed that day. (Or rather Hyde had,) and was going to smoke it with the rest of the guys. Only Hyde and Fez hadn't arrived yet, and Kelso had brought Jackie over before letting Eric know. "Well, Eric it doesn't matter anyway. I invited Donna over to hang out." Jackie says.  
"What?!"  
"Eric, she's practically your girlfriend. What's the big deal?" Jackie goes wide-eyed then, and puts her hands over her mouth.  
"Did something happen with you and Donna?"  
Eric scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "No. Nothing happened. Nothing to report."  
"Oh My God. Something DID happen! Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Tell you what?" Eric quickly looked over to where Hyde, Fez, and Donna were now currently stood at the back door. Jackie went quiet for once. "Oh, nothing."  
"HEY JACKIE, CAN I COME BACK DOWN YET?"  
Jackie sighed and got up off the couch. "I need to have a talk with my boyfriend." She glared at Eric and Donna as she says this. She left the basement, heeled shoes clacking on the wooden stairs as she goes. Hyde sat down next to Eric and stretched his arm around him. "So? What was Little Miss Princess talking about back there?"  
Eric glanced at Donna who was applying chapstick to her lips as Fez watched. Hyde clicked his fingers, and Fez sat down next to him, glancing at Donna out the corner of his eye. "Uhhhh, nothing." Donna put the cap on the chapstick tube and put it back in her pocket.  
"Are we gonna watch tv or what?" She asked, jumping up and switching the channel on the tv. The screen goes from Batman running alongside Superman and Wonder Woman, to the wrestling. Hyde is still glancing at Donna, while Fez is looking awkwardly at Hyde. Hyde looked like he was about to speak when Jackie and Kelso came back down the basement stairs. They both sat down, Jackie in the chair near the couch, Kelso on the floor. "Aw man, who turned off Super Friends!?" Kelso yelled. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jackie and Donna were about to leave, and Eric couldn't help but be relieved. Today had pretty much been the most awkward day of his life. Jackie kept glancing at him, and Donna had cornered him, but he had made an excuse about really needing to pee to avoid talking to her. He felt stupid, but talking to Donna felt... difficult. Kelso didn't help as when he and Eric had both gone to get more soda and chips, he kept making small talk (which was excruciating.) He just wanted to smoke pot and forget all about it. Of course, Kelso was still here, which sucked. Hyde and Fez were already sat down, and starting to spilt up the pot for them all. Jackie and Kelso were currently outside, as apparently, Jackie couldn't leave without kissing Kelso a thousand times. Eric didn't know why it bothered him so much. Donna was hovering awkwardly near the door and seemed about to speak when Kelso came back inside. He had lipstick marks all over his face. "Jesus Kelso, tell princess to cool it," Hyde said. Kelso looked confused, then laughed. "Oh! You mean Jackie?" He smirked. "She's just really into me, man." Hyde rolled his eyes and went back to sorting out the pot. "I'll see you guys later," Donna said, rushing out before any of the guys could say anything. "Forman? Aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend?" Hyde asked, in a teasing tone.  
Eric didn't say anything, just pushed past Kelso and sat down. Hyde handed him a spliff. None of the boys spoke for a minute. Kelso sat down, making sure he was a little bit away from Eric.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Dude, I could totally get Jackie to have sex with me!" Kelso said, a little too loudly. Eric shushed him and inhaled more pot fumes. Hyde scoffed. "Little Miss Princess? Please, you'd have an easier time getting Eric to have sex with you." This made Eric choke and cough on the pot smoke he was inhaling at that moment. "Dude!" Eric choked out.  
"Oh come on, Forman it's true. Jackie ain't easy. You got to mess around buying her shit and taking her to the movies. What's the point in that." Hyde said, blowing smoke in Eric's general direction.  
"Fuck off, Hyde. At least I actually have a girlfriend. So I will get laid sooner or later, unlike you." Kelso shot back at Hyde.  
"He has a point, Hyde," Eric said. "You don't have a girlfriend. And all the "easy" girls think you're a douchebag."  
"Whatever Forman! What about you and Donna?"  
"What about me and Donna?" Eric felt a weird feeling in his gut at the mention of his pretty much girlfriend. "She's your girlfriend now then? You guys seemed pretty frosty towards each other today. What's that all about?"  
Eric swallowed the lump in his throat that had suddenly formed.  
"None of your business, Hyde."  
Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
He stood up and walked out, slamming the door. "ERIC!" Red shouted down the stairs. "YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT DOOR YOURSELF IF IT BREAKS." Fez put out his spliff and got up. "I need the bathroom, Eric." He didn't wait for Eric's reply. With both Hyde and Fez gone, this now left Eric and Kelso alone in the basement. Eric suddenly wished Hyde would come back. Dealing with Hyde being an asshole, was much better than sitting here alone with Kelso after what had happened between them.  
Kelso put out his spliff and turned to face Eric. "If you try to make small talk one more time, I swear to god I will strangle you," Eric said. Kelso coughed. "Uh, I wasn't gonna make small talk, honest. I was gonna... eh, it doesn't matter." The two sat there in awkward silence until Eric asked the question that had been burning in his mind since Friday. "Why did you kiss me?" The question hung in the air between them for a moment, before Kelso replied. "I don't know, man. I'm being honest here, I don't know."  
"Well, great." Eric sighed. "I've been confused all weekend, thanks to you."  
"Look, dude. It's.. it's.... kinda weird. Friday I had this kinda moment. I felt kinda cool, like I could do the things I really wanted to, but was kinda scared to do, I guess?"  
"And one of them was kiss me?"  
"Not you. Not really. I just... I wanted to get high with you for no reason. The moment kinda happened. You were there. And then.. you know what happened."  
"Yeah... I know what happened."  
"Look, dude, I'm with Jackie-"  
"It's fine. Look, let's just forget about it, we both have.. girlfriends, and we're best friends. Nothing else."  
"Yeah, dude! Exactly what I was thinking! I was just messing around man."  
Eric nodded and smiled, Kelso did the same. Fez seemed to have left, and Kelso did the same after a while. Eric now had a plan: Make Donna Officially His Girlfriend.  
But he couldn't help thinking those thoughts, the ones where he was kissing a boy. At first, it wasn't Eric, then it morphed into him, and when he opened his mouth; it was Jackie's voice that came out. Kelso was in deep, deep trouble. And somehow, he had to get out of it.


	3. Getting High and Messing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Kelso hang out. A peek into Hyde and Fez's secret life. A lot of weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote the majority of this chapter when I was sleep deprived but I kinda like it? 
> 
> jesus, I legit didn't realize how long it had been since I'd updated oops...  
> watched two eps of that 70's show and kinda wanted to finish the chapter I was working on lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy I guess

  
Monday 12th October  
5:34pm  
Point Place, Wisconsin  
Eric Forman's basement

Eric and Kelso were pretty much back to normal, or as normal as Kelso could really be. Fez wasn't smoking with them for once, apparently, he had some family thing. Hyde wasn't there either, but Eric decided to just smoke weed with only Kelso. They hadn't done this in a long time. Before Kelso and Eric started properly hanging out with Hyde, they'd sit in the basement and smoke together. Now it was always the four of them. Eric thought back to Friday night. The way Kelso had sounded when he said he just wanted to smoke weed with Eric. He shook the thought from his head. They had just been watching Super Friends and Kelso had a goofy grin on his face. He had been showing Eric the hickies Jackie had given him earlier that day in his car. Eric didn't want to look at the purple marks on Kelso's pale neck because for some reason it reminded him of Donna. They'd had a conversation at lunch about the wrestling but that was it. They didn't talk about them. Eric decided he would drop by Donna's place once Kelso had left. Kelso tapped Eric's shoulder then. "Dude, dude. I think Jackie totally wants to bang. Like she let me feel her boob the other night. It was only through the shirt not under or anything." He said as Eric raised his eyebrow in interest. He sighed. "I don't know if Donna will ever let me touch her boob. Even though the shirt, never mind underneath." Kelso patted his shoulder. "Nah, dude. Talk to Donna. She's cool. Tell her.."  
"Tell her what?"  
"I dunno, man. I completely lost my train of thought." Eric doubted he even had one in the first place.  
Kelso patted Eric's shoulder awkwardly. "You and Donna will figure shit out, dude." He inhaled the spiff in his hand then passed it to Eric. Eric tried not to look at Kelso's lips as he blew smoke from his mouth. Needless to say, he failed miserably. Eric quickly looked away before Kelso caught him staring. He inhaled, closing his eyes. When he opened them Kelso was looking at him. "What?" Eric asked him. Kelso looked away. "Nothing."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fez got up out of the bed and began putting his shirt back on. Hyde opened his eyes groggily. "You leavin'?" Fez nodded as he picked his jeans up.  
"My family will freak out otherwise. I didn't say I was coming over here, and it's game night."  
"Okay, yeah sure." Hyde let out a yawn and then pulled back the covers.  
Fez sighed. "Hyde."  
"What, Fez?"  
"I have to leave."  
"I'm not stopping you, dude." But Fez could see the small smirk on his face.  
Fez sighed in resignation. "Once more, that's it."  
Hyde's smirk became bigger as Fez crawled back into the bed.  
Afterwards, Hyde had another massive smirk on his face. He passed Fez the spiff he had on the nightstand. Fez pushed it away as he got up and started to put his clothes back on. "You're not gonna stay for cuddles?" Fez shot a glare at him. Then his gaze softened at the sight of Hyde smoking, glasses off, hair a slight mess. He looked good but Fez wasn't gonna tell him that. He already had a huge ego. "I'll see you later."  
Hyde scoffed. "No kiss goodbye?" He said in mock offense.  
"Really? When you know where my mouth's been?" But he still lent over and kissed Hyde's cheek before he left his house.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kelso was taking forever to actually leave, all the weed was gone, there wasn't much on tv that Eric thought worthy of his attention. But Kelso was still here. "Okay dude seriously, you gotta leave. You know Red doesn't like it when I'm down here late."  
Kelso yawned. "Fine Forman. I'm tired as fuck anyway." He patted Eric on the head, which Eric assumed was his tired/stoned way of saying goodbye. As soon as the door closed, Eric sighed in relief. He felt slightly mean to be glad to be rid of Kelso but on the other hand... He walked upstairs to go to bed. Kitty was on the couch, reading some magazine. "Goodnight, sweetie." She said, without looking up. Once he was in bed Eric just lay there. It took him a while to finally fall asleep but once he did he dreamt of Donna, and him kissing her, but she kept shifting into Kelso. Hyde and Fez were there and they were laughing their asses off at him. Jackie just stood at the side, a knowing look on her face and Donna just looked devastated. Eric woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and Red's voice yelling up the stairs that he was gonna be late for school. He blamed the dream on all the weed he had smoked last night.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As he turned the corner to go inside to class, he saw Kelso and Jackie making out. He ignored them so he didn't see Kelso glance at him. Hyde accosted him as soon as he saw him by putting his arm around his shoulder. Fez was holding both his books and Hyde's. Eric thought that was why he looked so put-out. Donna smiled slightly, but Eric didn't get to say anything to her as Jackie grabbed her arm. "Donna, girl talk. Now." It was when Eric remembered he hadn't gone to Donna's house because Kelso had stayed so late and he had been too high and had forgotten. Kelso walked up to them and just for a second Eric thought he looked upset at Hyde's arm around his shoulders but then he was smiling as usual and Eric shoved the thought away. "Hey, I heard about a party this weekend. Are we gonna go?" Kelso asked. Hyde removed his arm from around Eric's shoulder. "Depends on two things: who's party it is and will there be beer?"  
"It's Cindy... something's party. I think there's gonna be beer, I don't know."  
"I'm not gonna go If there's no beer, I'm not going to a lame party if I can't get wasted."  
"Oh, because you have plenty of other things to do?" Kelso scoffed.  
Fez glanced at Hyde. "Yeah, actually, maybe I'll jerk off. Maybe I'll think of your mom while I do." Hyde said.  
"Shut up, man!" Kelso punched his arm.  
"Whatever, let me know if I can actually get wasted this weekend or I'll start making other plans," Hyde made a jerking off motion while walking away. Fez followed after him. Kelso raised a middle finger to Hyde's back. Eric raised an eyebrow. "Soooo."  
"Are you gonna come to this party or what, Forman?"  
"Uhh I mean I guess so, I don't really have anything else going on."  
"I hope you can come, it'd be pretty boring without you man."  
Eric felt something stir in his chest.  
"Uhh yeah I mean I'll try to if there's beer I'm in."  
"Jackie's gonna be busy, she's got a family thing. So we can hang out and get wasted."  
"Isn't that what we do pretty much every night anyway?"  
"Yeah, but this time it's not in your basement."  
"Huh, yeah I guess you've got a point."  
"Cool man, ahh shit I'm gonna be late to class, I'll see you later Forman!" Kelso waved behind him as he walked away. Eric gulped. He slightly hoped Hyde and Fez did come to the party because being alone with Kelso was making him feel weird. Maybe he could get Donna to come? Or maybe not as they were barely on speaking terms right now, and that would just make things extremely awkward. He made his way to class, hoping that he would stop feeling so damn strange.


End file.
